


He really doesn't

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows he really is lying to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He really doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating on FF.Net for awhile, I posted it awhile back when I was more involved in the YJFandom.

Roy was a loner.

He wasn't a part of the team, or a side kick to anyone. He was Red Arrow, a solo hero. He did things his own way, on his own terms, on his own time. He paid for the apartment himself, he did everything himself. He wasn't lonely, ever. His jobs kept his busy enough to never notice the lack of people around him, he never felt lonely since leaving the man who trained him. There was one downside to his mind set.

Wally. They had met when Green Arrow and Flash had a case together, Kid Flash was new to the scene of crime fighting and instantly attached to someone like himself. A side kick.

Wally was the opposite of Roy. He needed people, craved their attention, acceptance, he needed a place, someone to follow around. He had friends, the team, he had his best friend. Why he needed to constantly bother Roy always slipped his mind.

It started even before he left. Every other Friday night, Barry would drop Wally off after patrol, Green Arrow's house which became his apartment, but it didn't change the routine. They would either go out to patrol Star City, or stay in and eat pizza and act like two normal teenage boys. Roy never realized that the only reason he never felt lonely, was because he really wasn't.

It's Friday night again. Roy ordered the pizza, shoving the couch closer to the table so they can put their feet up, the door bell rings. Barry is there Wally next to him, that stupid grin on his face. But something is wrong, there are bandages on his face and arms up until the sleeve, Roy's sure it covers the whole arm. His smile is pained, with his fast healing Roy guessed it only happened an hour ago. Barry gave a sympathetic look to both him and Wally, a slight worried tint to it.

Wally never told him what happened, he never asked. Because he didn't care. Wally had tripped while chasing after a thief.

The injuries started showing up more and more. Roy finds himself patrolling more and more with him. Finds himself checking up on the Young Justice team.

Not because hes worried, no. Because hes bored, curious even. His city can only have so much crime.

Wally starts to come over all weekend instead of Friday. Roy says nothing just leaves the couch made up for a person to sleep on, and extra food in the fridge.

Roy doesn't like Wally, other than a friend, acquaintance even. Really. He just enjoys studying the other, giving him the attention Roy knows he has to have. He doesn't enjoy going out to dinner every so often, or the late movies. They bore him, really.

He doesn't care when Wally presses against his side during the movie, clinging to his arm. It doesn't bother him, he doesn't like the smell of the others shampoo, and sweet sent he automatically gives off from his intake of food.

He doesn't like to put the other to bed, falling asleep mid movie. He doesn't care about the pure innocence that is Wally. The fact that the boy manages to look innocent even in his sleep. No not at all, he only envies it a little, that's it.

When Wally first kisses him.

He kisses Wally. 

It was a curiosity thing, that's all. He doesn't like the taste of whatever candy bar the other consumed that day, the smell of it still on him, the soft feel of his lips. No hes only curious.

Roy knows he's only lying to himself.


End file.
